


【悠花】七夕快乐

by Lankister



Category: Other - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lankister/pseuds/Lankister
Summary: 没驾照的调子开着一辆小三轮qwq





	【悠花】七夕快乐

>>>

 

雾气缭绕，迷蒙的水汽从水面升腾而起，向空中浮去。红色长发在水中散开，随着水流四处移动。忽悠把头发拢到脑后，伸手拿起酒瓶给自己斟了一杯。他呷一口酒，完全放松自我。

温泉是露天的，忽悠抬头就看见了满天星斗。虫鸣像是奏响在耳边，夜晚微凉的风略微吹开水雾，在那一轮上弦月的照耀下仿佛又回到了仙境。

不可能的，我已经逃出来了，不会再回那个不近人情的冰冷地方了。忽悠对天举杯，然后笑着一饮而尽。

敬天一杯，从此你我一刀两断。

忽悠本想再喝一杯，晃晃所剩不多的酒瓶，还是作罢。再喝多，花少北恐怕又要训人了。

今天也泡的差不多了，忽悠起身伸个懒腰。水流蜿蜒，沿着他的身体流下。托着酒瓶和酒杯的木质托盘顺着水的波动在水面上打一个转，渐渐飘远了。

温泉边的石头终年受温泉水的冲刷，棱角被磨去，变得圆滑平整，踩上去凉凉滑滑的，很舒服。忽悠踩着石头拿自己的备用衣物。身上滴落的水打湿了石头，忽悠一时不察，脚下一滑向后仰去，连衣服带人摔进温泉池子里。

忽悠手中抓着湿透的衣服，无言半晌，盘算着就这么裸着出去的可行性。想来想去还是屈辱地变出在天上任职时的神装离开这里。

吴织亚切大忽悠，性别男，职业织女。因嫌弃工作环境太差，擅自脱离职守，下凡度假。

目前住在心上人开的温泉客栈中。

 

>>>

 

忽悠进屋时花少北正坐在桌前对账。像是遇到了什么困难，花少北眉头紧锁，左手不断拨动算珠，右手反复翻着账本的那几页。

屋内燃着一盏小油灯，点的时间太长，灯芯已经分叉，灯光暗淡。忽悠拿起灯剪，减掉那一小段分叉，光线集聚，又恢复了明亮。

“差不多就得啦，反正每天的收入都差不了多少，看时间长再伤了眼睛。”忽悠带着一身湿乎乎的潮气从后面搂住花少北，顺便在花少北脸上偷了个香。

“去去去，我这块怎么算都不对劲，烦着呢。”花少北挣扎两下，接着看账本，“不看账本我看你啊……”

忽悠松开花少北，绕到桌子另一边拿茶壶给自己倒茶，边走边说，“对呀，看我。我这么帅你不看我还想看什么。”

花少北闻言抬头，刚想怼忽悠两句，看到忽悠的装束就住了嘴。忽悠一身橘红与海棠红交织的裙装，白色的飘带虚虚地绕在手臂上。红色长发湿漉漉地披在身后，紫色眸子里满是促狭笑意。

怎么这么好看。花少北侧过头，蓝发遮住了他通红的耳朵。“你这身……真喜庆。”

“至于吗，你又不是第一次看了，当初你偷看我洗澡时不也穿的这身吗？”忽悠看花少北的反应好玩，忍不住再逗逗他。

花少北誓死捍卫自己的名誉，“我那叫偷看吗？你不管旁边有没有人就直接脱衣服跳池塘了，我以为你轻生才过去的。哇你还怪我。”

“怪我怪我，我太好看了，让你开口就是‘这位姑娘’。我是不是姑娘你最了解啊，对不对？我晚上那么卖力。”忽悠瞄着花少北宽松衣领露出来的锁骨，悄悄让飘带缠上花少北脚踝。

花少北不和他争论这个话题，不然指不定会拐到哪个奇怪的方向上去。他把账本和算盘推过去，“说不过你，你来。”

忽悠接过，慢悠悠地看了起来，“让我看账本，你不犒劳犒劳我？我可不白干活。”他动笔改了几处，放下账本，笑着和花少北对视。飘带松松地绕过花少北全身。

“等你弄完再说吧。……等等，你干什么忽悠！”

飘带瞬间收紧，把花少北捆得结结实实。忽悠把他打横抱起，走向里屋。

“拆奖励啊。”

 

>>>

 

双手被飘带绑在一起，固定在床头。白色的亵衣被解开，挂在臂腕处，要掉不掉，亵裤也被扒掉，露出笔直修长的双腿。忽悠把腿卡进花少北的双腿间，不让花少北乱动。花少北羞得满脸晕红，紧紧咬住下唇，不肯说话。忽悠顺手将花少北的发带松开，长发散开，蓝色点缀在白皙肌肤上。

喉结动了动，忽悠突然觉得有些干渴，他俯下身子和花少北接吻。

舌尖舔了舔花少北的唇缝，晕湿被咬的发白的下唇，使了个巧劲撬开贝齿，伸入与另一条舌缠绵共舞。同时指尖顺着脖颈移到胸膛，在乳晕画一个圈，又下滑到后腰，在敏感带重重擦过。

花少北只感觉到一阵一阵的酥麻感涌上头皮。忽悠的指尖明明是微凉的，但他抚摸过的地方像是被点燃了，敏感的不可思议。火渐渐烧遍了全身，花少北的体温也慢慢升高。

他情动了，忽悠却还在不紧不慢的玩，花少北忍不住催促忽悠快点进入正题。他轻轻咬了咬忽悠的舌尖。唇舌分离，中间还连着一条银线。

“快点，别玩了。”花少北用腿蹭了蹭忽悠的腰侧。

忽悠伸手拿放在床头的脂膏盒，“不着急，慢慢来。晚上有的是时间。”

一根手指沾了脂膏往后穴送，另一只手继续游走全身。异物感太过强烈，疼痛和饱胀感混在一起，让花少北不自觉紧张起来。他努力放松身体，接纳手指的进入。

“真紧，宝贝放松点。对，就是这样。”

忽悠的声音不似平时，淬过欲火，温柔而暗哑，又带着说不明的性感。磁性的声音在耳边响起，奇迹般抚平了紧张感。忽悠舔了一下近在咫尺的耳垂，满意的感受到花少北的身子抖了一下。

埋在体内的手指不知道蹭到了哪里，花少北发出一声甜腻的呻吟。忽悠又加了一根手指，继续扩张。

花少北的前面已经挺立了有一段时间了，正委委屈屈地吐着液体。忽悠不碰，他也够不到，难受极了。但他也不打算开口求饶，宁可硬挺着也不想求忽悠安抚前端。他在一些奇怪的方面总是有莫名的坚持。

好在忽悠注意到了这一点，他闲着的手撸过花少北的阴茎。大拇指和食指环成一圈顺着茎身上下撸动几下，指尖再重重碾过马眼。欲望被满足，花少北爽的叫出声。前方的舒服更突出后面的空虚，不够，还不够，还想要更粗大的东西。扩张的手指也加到了三根。

忽悠也不知道自己哪来的耐性，明明下面硬的有些发疼，还能耐心的玩到爱人喘着气呻吟出声。

扩张很快完成。脂膏在体温的加热下化成一滩液体，手指伸出时带着一连串黏腻的透明液体。忽悠用自己的下体对准花少北的后穴慢慢插了进去。扩张好的后穴还是紧致的要命，才进去了龟头就差点被吸了出来。忽悠掐着花少北的细腰一插到底。全进去时，两人同时发出喟叹。

柔软湿热的肠肉包裹着茎身，紧致细密地吮吸每一处，忽悠简直要被快感逼疯。他拉开花少北的腿，一下一下用力操着。每次都是整根没入再连根拔出。囊袋狠狠拍向穴口的嫩肉，两处质感不同的肌肤撞击在一起，给两人不一样的酥麻触感。

花少北感觉自己全身的触觉都集中在交合的地方，脑袋混混沌沌的，什么都想不明白。生理性泪水模糊了眼前。他不停叫着忽悠的名字，自觉把双腿挂到忽悠腰上。手腕也是花少北的敏感点，飘带半纱半绸，不同的触感蹭着手腕，花少北爽的连脚趾都蜷缩起来。

暧昧的水声、性器的拍打声、甜腻的呻吟声填满了房间的每一个角落，又勾得正在欢爱的两人兴致无比高涨。

忽悠用牙齿轻轻磨了磨花少北的锁骨，引起一阵轻颤。花少北的皮肤很容易留下痕迹，只需要用力吮吻一下，就能留下第二天都消不下的红印。

忽悠叼起一块皮肤反复舔舐，汗液的咸味混合花少北本身的味道，从舌尖甜到了忽悠心里。看啊，你爱的人就在你的身下，被你侵犯，被你占有，连声音都只为你一人发出。名为占有欲的猛兽餍足的舔了舔唇，对着天长吼一声。

“忽悠…嗯…我、我想吻你……”

“……哈、让我吻你……”

爱人小小的要求忽悠自会满足，呜咽声消失在唇瓣的接触中，这个吻似乎也带上了甜味。

上下都被填满，花少北舒服地收缩了下后穴。忽悠好像被这突然的压迫刺激到了，忽然变换了节奏，加快了抽插的频率。井喷式的快感比之前更加强烈，花少北的眼泪止不住的流，丢盔卸甲，只想让忽悠更狠的操自己。

两人的上半身贴在一起，心跳声传遍全身。花少北到了临界点，被忽悠连续撞击几次后，颤颤巍巍地射了出来。星星点点的精液洒在他和忽悠的小腹上，更显淫靡。后穴也痉挛着缩紧，逼得忽悠也缴了械，全射在花少北的内部。

忽悠抬头结束了这个吻，撤出了花少北的身体。他将额头贴上花少北的额头，缓过高潮的余韵，轻声开口，“舒服吗？”

花少北的身体还在颤抖，有气无力的回了个软绵绵的嗯。

后穴没了东西堵着，忽悠射在里面的东西涌了出来，打湿了被褥。类似失禁的感觉也让花少北觉得耻极了。

忽悠打个响指，束缚着花少北双手的飘带自动消失。忽悠摸了摸花少北手腕上勒出的红痕，把他抱起来，瞬身闪到温泉边。

“再来一次。”

花少北感受身侧刮过的风，想翻白眼。别把神力浪费到这种地方啊。

 

>>>

 

在水里做和在床上做是完全不同的感觉，温热的水顶托着身体向上浮。被疼爱过的后穴再一次吞进忽悠的下面，比第一次容易很多。水填满了后穴的缝隙，奇怪的感觉让花少北扭了扭身体。

忽悠开始动作，花少北把脸埋在忽悠的颈间，被动地享受从神经末梢传来的快感。情欲被满足让花少北不自觉配合忽悠的律动。十指无意识在忽悠背后划出道道划痕，浸在水里，微微的刺痛感加剧了忽悠的快感。他不断变着抽插的角度和频率，力求把花少北做到求饶。

花少北身后靠着的是冰冷的石块，下方是火热的交合，冰火两重天的刺激让他的喘息声更重。

“在温泉里你更敏感啊少北。”忽悠调笑。

“你别！……嗯、以后还……哈、还让我怎么面对温泉……”

皮肤在水里摸起来更光滑细腻，忽悠摸了两把，但总有一种花少北下一秒就要脱离自己怀抱的错觉。忽悠不喜欢这种错觉，他抱紧怀中的人，性器狠狠嵌入花少北的身体里。紧致感诉说着这个人从里到外完完全全属于你，被你拥有，不会分离。

水声掩盖了一切。

花少北在昏过去前最后一个念头是：明天还是晚点开业吧。

 

END


End file.
